footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1967–68 European Cup
Manchester United | count = 1 | second_other = Benfica | matches = 60 | goals = 162 | top_scorer = Eusébio (6 goals) | prevseason = 1966–67 | nextseason = 1968–69 }} The 1967–68 European Cup was the 13th European Cup, UEFA's premier club football tournament. The competition was won by Manchester United, who beat Benfica 4–1 in the final at Wembley Stadium, London. The European Cup title marked the 10th year since the Munich air disaster, in which eight United players were killed and their manager, Matt Busby, was left close to death. It was also the first time that an English side had won the trophy. The away goals rule (which had already been used in the Cup Winners' Cup and the Fairs' Cup) was introduced if aggregate scores were level after two legs, but only for the first round of the competition; extra time goals were not included in the rule. Celtic, the defending champions, were eliminated by Dynamo Kyiv in the first round. First round |} First leg |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Sarajevo |goals1=Kettenis Tešan |goals2=Antić |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=4,000 |referee=Aurelio Angonese (Italy) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Hibernians |goals1=Sadler Law |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=43,912 |referee=Pereira da Costa (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Lennox |goals2=Puzach Byshovets |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=52,223 |referee=Kurt Waldemar Tschenscher (West Germany) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Djurgården |goals1=Lubański Lentner |goals2= |stadium=Silesian Stadium, Chorzów |attendance=35,665 |referee=Rudolf Glöckner (East Germany) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Hvidovre |goals1=Hauser |goals2=Larsen Sørensen |stadium=St. Jakob Stadium, Basle |attendance=13,344 |referee=Gyula Emsberger (Hungary) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Cruyff |goals2=Pirri |stadium=Olympisch Stadion, Amsterdam |attendance=55,940 |referee=Jim Finney (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1= |goals2=Mráz |stadium=Bislett Stadion, Oslo |attendance=16,123 |referee=Bertil Lööw (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Steinmann |goals2=Mulder Van Himst |stadium=Ernst-Thälmann-Stadion, Karl-Marx-Stadt |attendance=29,260 |referee=Kevin Howley (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Vasas |goals1= |goals2=Korsós |stadium=Oriel Park, Dundalk |attendance=4,177 |referee=Laurens van Ravens (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Jeunesse Esch |goals1=Gunnarsson |goals2=Di Genova |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=3,125 |referee=John Russel (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Colrain |goals2=Eusébio |stadium=The Oval, Belfast |attendance=24,750 |referee=Roger Barde (France) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= KuPS |goals1=Herbin Jacquet |goals2= |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=18,948 |referee=Leo Callaghan (Wales}} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1= |goals2=Flögel |stadium=Mithatpaşa Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=31,208 |referee=Goncho Rusev (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Georgios Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=35,702 |referee=Lajos Horvath (Hungary) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Bucureşti |goals1=Dermendzhiev Popov |goals2= |stadium=Chernomorets Stadium, Burgas |attendance=11,000 |referee=Sergei Alimov (Soviet Union) }} Second leg |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiakos Nicosia |goals1=Antić Šiljkut |goals2=Kettenis |stadium=Koševo Stadium, Sarajevo |attendance=4,308 |referee=Gyula Gere (Hungary) }} Sarajevo won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Empire Stadium, Gżira |attendance=23,217 |referee=Bruno de Marchi (Italy) }} Manchester United won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Byshovets |goals2=Lennox |stadium=Central Stadium, Kiev |attendance=68,352 |referee=Antonio Sbardella (Italy) }} Dynamo Kyiv won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Górnik Zabrze |goals1= |goals2=Musiałek |stadium=Stockholms Olympiastadion, Stockholm |attendance=1,364 |referee=Tage Sørensen (Denmark) }} Górnik Zabrze won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Hansen Sørensen Olsen |goals2=Hauser Benthaus Wenger |stadium=Idrætsparken, Copenhagen |attendance=9,363 |referee=Ken Dagnall (England) }} Hvidovre won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=2 – 1 (a.e.t.) |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Gento Veloso |goals2=Groot |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=120,000 |referee=Bobby Davidson (Scotland) }} Real Madrid won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Skeid |goals1=Mráz |goals2=Sjøberg |stadium=Letná Stadium, Prague |attendance=4,000 |referee=Franz Mayer (Austria) }} Sparta Prague won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Karl-Marx-Stadt |goals1=Bergholtz Van Himst |goals2=Schuster |stadium=Émile Versé Stadium, Brussels |attendance=28,831 |referee=José María Ortiz de Mendíbil (Spain) }} Anderlecht won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=8–1 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Vidáts Farkas Korsós Molnár |goals2=Hale |stadium=Népstadion, Budapest |attendance=74,117 |referee=Josef Krňávek (Czechoslovakia) }} Vasas won 9–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Valur |goals1=Hnatow Di Genova Langer |goals2=Jónsson Gunnarsson |stadium=Stade Émile Mayrisch, Esch-sur-Alzette |attendance=4,552 |referee=Michel Kitabdjian (France) }} Valur 4–4 Jeunesse Esch on aggregate. Valur won on away goals. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Glentoran |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=36,844 |referee=Robert Schaut (Belgium) }} Benfica won 1–1 on away goals. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1= |goals2=Herbin Bosquier Revelli |stadium=Väinölänniemen Stadion, Kuopio |attendance=5,279 |referee=Tofik Bakhramov (Soviet Union) }} Saint-Étienne won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Seitl Grausam Flögel |goals2= |stadium=Praterstadion, Vienna |attendance=27,783 |referee=Joseph Heymann (Switzerland) }} Rapid Wien won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Zigoni Menichelli |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=31,878 |referee=Gilbert Droz (Switzerland) }} Juventus won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3 – 0 (a.e.t.) |report=Report |team2= Botev Plovdiv |goals1=Codreanu Ionescu |goals2= |stadium=23 August Stadium, Bucharest |attendance=20,000 |referee=Marian Środecki (Poland) }} Rapid Bucureşti won 3–2 on aggregate. Second round |} First leg |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Koševo Stadium, Sarajevo |attendance=37,222 |referee=Francesco Francescon (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Górnik Zabrze |goals1=Olek |goals2=Szołtysik Lubański |stadium=Central Stadium, Kiev |attendance=57,038 |referee=Vasile Dumitrescu (Romania) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Hansen Petersen |goals2=Gento Pirri |stadium=Idrætsparken, Copenhagen |attendance=40,663 |referee=Rudolf Glöckner (East Germany) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Mašek |goals2=Jurion Van Himst |stadium=Stadion Dr. Václava Vacka, Praha |attendance=10,071 |referee=Joseph Heymann (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= Valur |goals1=Bergsson Pál Radics Puskás |goals2= |stadium=Népstadion, Budapest |attendance=27,800 |referee=Pavel Špoták (Czechoslovakia) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=José Augusto Eusébio |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=22,804 |referee=John Adair (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Eintracht Braunschweig |goals1=Hasil |goals2= |stadium=Praterstadion, Vienna |attendance=51,181 |referee=Tofik Bakhramov (Soviet Union) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Bucureşti |goals1=Magnusson |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=19,452 |referee=Gyula Emsberger (Hungary) }} Second leg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Sarajevo |goals1=Aston Best |goals2=Delalić |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=62,801 |referee=Roger Mâchin (France) }} Manchester United won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Szołtysik |goals2=Turyanchik |stadium=Silesian Stadium, Chorzów |attendance=71,145 |referee=Johan Einar Boström (Sweden) }} Górnik Zabrze won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Hvidovre |goals1=Velázquez Grosso Gento |goals2=Petersen |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=90,000 |referee=Vital Loraux (Belgium) }} Real Madrid won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Van Himst Devrindt |goals2=Mašek Mráz |stadium=Émile Versé Stadium, Brussels |attendance=31,466 |referee=Paul Schiller (Austria) }} Sparta Prague won 6–5 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= Vasas |goals1=Gunnarsson |goals2=Molnár Pál Mathesz Váradi Kovács |stadium=Városi Stadium, Várpalota |attendance=2,773 |referee=Iván Pláček (Czechoslovakia) }} Vasas won 11–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Bereta |goals2= |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=24,480 |referee=Marian Środecki (Poland) }} Benfica won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Grzyb Saborowski |goals2= |stadium=Eintracht-Stadion, Braunschweig |attendance=30,507 |referee=Thomas Wharton (Scotland) }} Eintracht Braunschweig won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=23 August Stadium, Bucharest |attendance=5,500 |referee=Karl Riegg (West Germany) }} Juventus won 1–0 on aggregate. Quarter-finals |} 1 Juventus beat Eintracht Braunschweig 1–0 in a play-off to reach the semi-finals. First leg |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Górnik Zabrze |goals1=Florenski Kidd |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=63,456 |referee=José María Ortiz de Mendibil (Spain) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Amancio |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=120,000 |referee=Jim Finney (England) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Népstadion, Budapest |attendance=36,394 |referee=Kurt Waldemar Tschenscher (West Germany) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Kaack Dulz Berg |goals2=Kaack Sacco |stadium=Eintracht-Stadion, Braunschweig |attendance=29,963 |referee=Gilbert Droz (Switzerland) }} Second leg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Lubański |goals2= |stadium=Silesian Stadium, Chorzów |attendance=77,649 |referee=Concetto Lo Bello (Italy) }} Manchester United won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Kvašňák Dyba |goals2=Gento |stadium=Stadion Dr. Václava Vacka, Prague |attendance=40,431 |referee=Hans Rademacher (West Germany) }} Real Madrid won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Vasas |goals1=Eusébio Torres |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=49,336 |referee=Laurens van Ravens (Netherlands) }} Benfica won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Eintracht Braunschweig |goals1=Bercellino |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=37,918 |referee=Paul Schiller (Austria) }} Juventus 3–3 Eintracht Braunschweig on aggregate. |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Eintracht Braunschweig |goals1=Magnusson |goals2= |stadium=Wankdorf Stadium, Bern |attendance=44,700 |referee=Gottfried Dienst (Switzerland) }} Juventus won 1–0 in play-off. Semi-finals |} First leg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Best |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=62,562 |referee=Tofik Bakhramov (Soviet Union) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Torres Eusébio |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=69,375 |referee=Roger Barde (France) }} Second leg |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Pirri Gento Amancio |goals2=Zoco Sadler Foulkes |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=125,000 |referee=Antonio Sbardella (Italy) }} Manchester United won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2=Eusébio |stadium=Stadio Comunale, Turin |attendance=62,570 |referee=Rudolf Glöckner (East Germany) }} Benfica won 3–0 on aggregate. Final |score=4 – 1 (a.e.t.) |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Benfica |goals1=Charlton Best Kidd |goals2=Graça |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=92,225 |referee=Concetto Lo Bello (Italy) }} Top scorers The top scorers from the 1967–68 European Cup are as follows: External links *1967–68 All matches – season at UEFA website * European Cup results at Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation *All scorers 1967–68 European Cup according to protocols UEFA *1967-68 European Cup - results and line-ups (archive) * European Cup 1967-68 – results, protocols, players statistics * website eurocups-uefa.ru European Cup 1967-68 – results, protocols * website Football Archive 1967–68 European Cup Category:1967–68 in European football Category:UEFA Champions League